Cryin'
by Just-Hatsumi
Summary: Porque hubo una época en el que su corazón estuvo roto. El amor nunca fue su amigo. Las cosas cambiaron y sus caminos se dividieron. Esa clase de amor era mortal, por no decir enfermiza. Porque estaba llorando cuando lo conoció. SONGFIC de la cancion de Aerosmith, Cryin'.
1. Chapter 1

_Sé que debería de estar escribiendo el nuevo capítulo de BY MY SIDE puesto a que hace unos cuantos días llegue a los quince reviews (si tan mal no conté xD)... La cosa es que he estado realmente ocupada y quería escribir algo cortito para despejar la mente :) Ayer, en mis clases de música del cole tuvimos un rato de karaoke y pasaron esta canción súper antigua que de chiquita la cantaba a pulmón y que recién me he dado cuenta de que realmente dice mucho del SasuSaku... Se darán cuenta al ver la letra._

_El nuevo capítulo de BY MY SIDE lo empezare a escribir dentro de unas cuantas horas, y va a ser el último de la primera parte. Van a pasar un par de cosas interesantes, y esta vez si pediré al menos 20 reviews para seguir con la nueva etapa de la historia. Realmente necesito saber si vale la pena continuar con la historia o no..._

_Bueno, y después de tanto palabreo las dejo con la primera parte de este song fic! Espero que lo disfruten leerlo, tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo :)_

**.**

**CRYIN'**

**.**

Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ni los personajes ni la canción. Solo la historia

**.**

_Hubo una época  
En la que tenía mi corazón roto  
El amor no era muy amigo mío _

_._

Sakura se tiró en su cama después de un largo día en la universidad. Realmente la carrera de medicina la estaba matando. Después de unos minutos de tener la mirada fija en el techo, finalmente decidió levantarse para dirigirse a la cocina de su apartamento y prepararse algo de comer. No había comido nada desde la mañana y su estómago estaba rugiendo como una vaca.

Después de prepararse un pequeño emparedado, se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación para tumbarse de nuevo en su cama y empezar a comer. Su mirada se dirigió inconscientemente hacia el pequeño corcho que tenía, en donde siempre colocaba papeles importantes y fotos de sus amigos. Más específicamente, enfocó su mirada en un chico bastante guapo y que en la fotografía se veía claramente que era alguien muy querido por ella y viceversa, puesto a que estaban abrazados y con una tonta sonrisa impregnada en sus rostros. Bueno, en realidad ella era la que tenía esa sonrisa tonta en sus labios. Él tenía una media sonrisa, rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos por detrás.

"Y pensar que me tuve que enamorar de ti... Nunca me imaginé que romperías mi corazón de una forma tan cruel... Definitivamente el amor no tenía una relación de amistad conmigo, y no lo tendrá..." pensó ella en voz alta, riendo levemente mientras veía que justo él le había mandado un mensaje de texto a su celular.

.

_Las cosas han cambiado, sí _

_Porque nuestros caminos se han dividido _

_Esa clase de amor era mortal, así que escucha_

_._

Ya habían pasado más de dos años desde entonces. Las cosas habían quedado bastante claras el día de su ruptura y hasta se podría decir que ahora eran simples amigos que hablaban de vez en cuando e iban a reuniones sociales juntos. Pero ya no seguían el mismo camino, como antes ella había pensado al comienzo de su relación bastante extraña. Según algunos amigos en común, él se había comprometido con la chica con la que la había engañado. No se puso exactamente feliz cuando se enteró, pero simplemente sonrió al felicitarlo y trató de sonar lo más sincera posible.

"_Espero que sean muy felices Sasuke, Karin. Tienen todo mi apoyo. Me muero por verlos unirse en sagrado matrimonio."_ les había dicho ese día en el pub.

Lo que les había dicho esa noche, había sido verdad a medias. En realidad quería que Sasuke sea feliz con esa chica, o con quien sea. Pero el hecho de que estaba media borracha y que no estaba pensando con coherencia; hizo que termine diciendo más cosas de la cuenta, y ofreciéndose como su planificadora de bodas y dama de honor de nada más y nada menos que Karin Uzumaki. Quien para rematar era la prima perdida de su propio mejor amigo y amante del ramen. Si, su vida no pudo ponerse peor.

Al fin y al cabo, se dio cuenta de que sus caminos se habían separado. Él estaba comprometido con una señorita de sociedad y ella tenía planes de morir soltera y disfrutar su juventud por el momento. Realmente no sabía en qué estaba pensando cuando accedió a salir con Sasuke Uchiha. La clase de amor que sentían mutuamente era sumamente raro, por no decir mortal y hasta casi enfermizo.

.

_Lo único que quiero es a alguien a quien no pueda resistir _

_Sé todo lo que necesito saber por la manera en la que me besaron_

_._

Lo supo desde el momento en el que su relación de amistad pasó a ser algo distinto, a ser algo más que una simple amistad. Y ella se dio cuenta de que definitivamente Sasuke Uchiha era un chico irresistible. Desde sus ataques de celos bastante adorables ante los ojos de ella, su propia manera de ser detallista cuando se trataba de regalos, la manera de hacerle el amor... Y la lista continuaba casi eternamente. No tardaron más de un par de días para formalizar su relación, y en pocas semanas se habían convertido en la pareja más popular del campus de la universidad de Tokyo a pesar de que solo llevaban menos de un año estudiando ahí.

Lo supo perfectamente cuando él la besó tras un ataque interno de celos, puesto que en ese entonces seguían siendo simples amigos, y se derritió internamente cuando esos labios fríos pero suaves besaron los suyos que sabían a frambuesa. Supo que no sería la misma después de ese beso. Se sintió completa, sintió como si supiera todo lo que necesitaba saber. Y todo por el increíble beso que había recibido de Sasuke Uchiha. Supo que tendría que hacer cualquier cosa para tenerlo entre sus brazos.

.

_Lloraba cuando te conocí _

_Ahora estoy intentando olvidarte _

_Tu amor es una dulce desdicha_

_._

Habían pasado años desde que lo conoció. Habían crecido en el mismo barrio y hasta sus familias eran muy amigas entre sí. Se acuerda perfectamente que ella tenía solo 8 años cuando lo conoció. En aquel tiempo, todo era distinto. Ella era una chica bastante introvertida y no tenía amigos. Todo el mundo la llamaba 'frente de marquesina' por el hecho de que su frente era un poco más grande de lo normal. Lloraba y lloraba porque todos la odiaban y nadie la quería. Le hacían bullying. No sólo los de su grado, sino que también los de grados mayores e incluso algunos del grado menor. Se burlaban de su frente y de su extraño color de cabello y ojos. Le decían de todo. Le decían que era un extraterrestre porque era demasiado fea como para ser humana, le decían que su pelo era de chicle y que sus ojos tenían color de vómito.

Pero un día llegó él a salvarla. Él fue el príncipe azul que la salvó, viniendo en su caballo de color negro y su traje de gala. Bueno, ella se lo imaginó así. En realidad ese día, Sasuke Uchiha había llegado todo sudoroso y sucio puesto que había tenido una práctica de fútbol y esta se había cancelado por la tormenta que se avecinaba hacia la ciudad. Así que ambos estaban realmente empapados al regresar a la casa de ella después de que la haya defendido de los chicos de sexto que la estaban insultando. Él les había dado una paliza con algunos movimientos de judo y karate que su hermano mayor Itachi le había enseñado, y la había calmado al encontrarla llorando. Si, había estado llorando como de costumbre.

Pero a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, ella lo seguía amando. Lo seguía amando de esa forma tan rara y extraña. Pero por su bien mental lo único que quería era olvidarlo. Olvidar sus besos, sus abrazos, sus regalos... Olvidarlo por completo porque sabía que pensar en él le hacía daño. Definitiva amarlo era como una tortura, una tremenda desdicha, una miseria.

.

_Lloraba solo por conseguirte _

_Ahora estoy muriendo porque te dejo _

_Haz lo que me haces a mí, sí_

.

Lloró porque le costaba conseguir su atención, no hay duda de que lo hizo. Lloraba porque el corazón le dolía. Le dolía el hecho de que él no la veía como ella lo veía a él. Odiaba el hecho de amarlo y que él no se percate de ello. Odiaba el hecho de que el no la veía como alguien más. Odiaba que él la viera simplemente como una amiga más de su pequeño círculo de amistades. Odiaba ver como le sonreía con una mirada seductora a otras mujeres por pura diversión, cuando solo quería que la mire a ella de esa manera.

Sus dos mejores amigas fueron testigo de ello. Ellas estuvieron ahí, apoyándola en todo momento y hasta tuvieron que golpear al Uchiha cuando finalmente este se puso los pantalones y la invitó a salir. Y al parecer esas lágrimas no fueron tan en vano porque fueron felices por un largo tiempo. Ella tenía la ilusión de que ese cuento de hadas duraría para siempre, pero se equivocó completamente.

Sentía como si le estaban quitando pedacito por pedacito la vida. Sentía como se moría lentamente. Porque lo seguía amando, pero lo estaba dejando para que se vaya con la otra chica. Le dolía el alma el tener que dejarlo pero ella sabía que su relación ya no funcionaba. No desde que él se fue con ella y la engañó. Le dolía pero tenía que dejarlo. Y así lo hizo.

.

.

.

_Bueno, esta es la primera parte de este two-shot, y espero que lo hayan disfrutado. La letra es bastante larga por lo que decidi dividirlo en dos. La segunda parte de este songfic la tendran el proximo fin :D_

.

_**Reviews?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CRYIN' 2.0**

**.**

**.**

_Ahora no hay espacio para respirar_

___Entre el placer y el dolor_

___Sí, lloras cuando estamos haciendo el amor_

___Debe ser uno e igual_

___Está en mí_

.

Y al parecer el cielo la escuchó. Porque no pasaron meses después de que anunciaran su compromiso para que él se acostara con ella. Él había ido por ayuda a su departamento- o al menos había sonado cómo si realmente necesitaba ayuda cuando la llamó. Él se veía bastante mal, literalmente. Su camisa estaba desgastada, su cabello estaba mucho más despeinado de lo normal, unas grandes ojeras bajo los ojos... Y la lista podría continuar hasta mañana. Casi se le había tirado encima cuando Sakura se asomó por la puerta para ver quién era. No estaba borracho, pero sí lo suficientemente deprimido como para no poder siquiera caminar bien.

Charlaron, como hacía tiempo que no lo hacían por los preparativos de la boda y por la carrera universitaria de Sakura. Habían dejado de hablar por un par de semanas; y si lo habían hecho, era porque se habían visto en la universidad y con las justas pudieron compartir un par de palabras. Charlaron acerca de muchas cosas. Acerca de sus sueños, de música, de la ensalada que Sakura le solía hacer a Sasuke cuando todavía salían, de esos deliciosos fetuccini a la carbonara que él le hacía cuando todavía salían, de lo molesto que seguía siendo Naruto y que a pesar de que había pasado el tiempo seguía siendo el mismo tonto de siempre, acerca de Karin (aunque Sasuke no se sintió muy cómodo y cambiaron el tema rápidamente), acerca de la inexistente vida amorosa de Sakura... Y cuando ambos giraron para ver el reloj, se dieron cuenta de que ya era media noche.

"Quédate..." susurró ella contra sus labios, casi a punto de besarlo.

Y Sasuke no le pudo decir que no por dos razones. Primero, se dio cuenta de que a pesar de todos los errores que ambos habían cometido en su relación, él la seguía amando. Y segundo, que Karin podía irse a la mierda porque el hijo que ella estaba esperando ni siquiera era suyo. Por lo que no dudó ningún segundo tomarla delicadamente de la barbilla y besar sus labios, rodeando su pequeña cintura con sus fuertes brazos como lo solía hacer.

Llegaron con pasos lentos y acompasados a su habitación. La ropa empezó a sobrar y cada vez que se miraban, sonreían. Porque estaban felices y cegados por el placer. Pero a Sakura le dolía. Le dolía porque no sabía que él la quería tanto como a ella. Le dolía tanto que no podía respirar. Y pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a descender por el rostro de Sakura sin que él se dé cuenta.

.

_Sí, tengo que decirte una cosa_

___Que ha estado en mi mente_

___Nena tengo que decir_

___Somos socios en el crimen_

.

No hizo nada cuando la cachetada que le dio Karin resonó por todo el campus de la universidad. Sasuke se lo había dicho esa hermosa mañana en la que despertó desnuda junto al hombre que amaba más que nada en el mundo. Hasta podía decir que se sentía bien, porque simplemente sonrió cuando la golpeó. Sasuke había aparecido corriendo y la había atraído a sus brazos acariciando su enrojecida mejilla. Le había dedicado una fría mirada a Karin y le había dicho que se fuera.

_Flashback_

_Sintió algo suave contra su rostro. Y no, no era su almohada. Era algo un poco más duro que eso. Abrió un ojo, y después abrió el otro para toparse con el torso desnudo de nada más ni nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior atacaron su cerebro y por reflejo propio se alejó de él. Pero no calculó bien y se cayó de la cama. La cabeza le empezó a doler como si estuviese teniendo resaca pero no recordaba haber ingerido alcohol el día anterior. Se levantó con algo de dificultad del suelo, pero la cabeza le daba vueltas todavía, por lo que se volvió a caer._

"_Al parecer nada ha cambiado... Sigues haciendo ruido desde la mañana..." comentó Sasuke divertido, ofreciendo su mano para ayudarla a pararse._

"_Y tú sigues burlándote de mí." murmuró ella algo molesta._

_Se quedaron besándose durante un rato, hasta que finalmente decidieron comer algo cuando escucharon a ambos de sus estómagos rugir por el hambre. Sasuke simplemente se colocó sus bóxer y Sakura se colocó su camisa y unas bragas nuevas, puesto a que las que había usado el día anterior no las encontraba. Todo parecía como hace dos años. Parecía como si nada hubiese cambiado entre ellos. Parecía como si fuese una rutina. Parecía como si todavía eran felices con su relación. Parecía como si Karin todavía no había entrado en sus vidas._

"_Te extrañé bastante. Estar contigo es como estar en casa. Estar con Karin es una mierda..."_

_La mañana continuó. Con besos y abrazos. Como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos y siguieran juntos. Con las mismas bromas de siempre. Con los mismos mimos. Con las mismas miradas._

"_Solo que quede claro que somos socios en el crimen Haruno." susurró él en su oído sensualmente y ella simplemente rodó sus ojos para besarlo de nuevo._

_Fin del Flashback_

.

_Tienes ese algo_

___Lo que me das,_

___Me deja pasmado_

.

Pero eso no quedó ahi. Claro que no. No pasó ni siquiera una semana para que se repitiese. Sakura sabía que estaba mal, pero no podía soportarlo. Sasuke tenía algo que todavía le ocasionaba cosquillas en el estómago. Sasuke tenía algo que todavía le ocasionaba sonrojos. Sasuke tenía algo que todavía la hacía sentir como la única mujer de la faz de la tierra. Y por esa razón no podía detenerse. Se sentía como la misma chiquilla que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Uchiha Sasuke.

Odiaba que su presión cardiaca aumentase cuando él se acercaba por detrás para abrazarla. Odiaba sus ojos porque la hacían perderse en ellos. Odiaba su cabello de color carbón porque todavía le gustaba acariciarlo y enredar sus dedos en sus hebras del color de la noche cuando se iban a dormir. Odiaba su piel por ser tan perfecta. Odiaba sus labios por ser tan adictivos y querer besarlos todo el día. Odiaba sus largas pestañas ya que le hacían cosquillas cuando estas rozaban su piel.

.

_Si, nuestro amor estalla en llamas_

___Es un fuego que no puedo resistir_

_Porque lo que tú tienes adentro_

.

Y al parecer ese amor nunca se apagó. Simplemente se había quedado guardado en el lugar más profundo de su corazón y no había querido salir hasta entonces. Porque después de todo lo que había pasado –el engaño, la nueva relación y el nuevo compromiso- se seguían amando. Se seguían amando de esa manera tan insana y enfermiza.

Cada vez que lo tocaba sentía como si se quemara, pero le encantaba esa sensación. Le encantaba esa sensación de peligro, esa sensación de poder salir quemada. Se sentía irresistible a ese fuego que emanaba él. No le tenía miedo del todo. Al contrario. Ese fuego hacía que ella se sintiese más atraída a él, aunque de alguna forma le terminaba doliendo. Pero no le importaba. Era masoquista.

Lo amaba más que nada en todo el mundo.

.

_No es en donde tu amor debería quedarse_

___Sí, nuestro amor, dulce amor, no es amor_

___Hasta que entregues tu corazón, sí ahh_

.

Y retomaron su relación. Y Sasuke terminó explicándole que Karin le había dado unos afrodisiacos, y no sabía que más para que tenga relaciones con ella. Pero Sakura no le prestó atención a lo que él le dijo. Porque después de tantos meses, de nuevo fue feliz. Retomaron su relación como si nada hubiese sucedido entre ellos dos. Hasta Mikoto y el sobrino de Sasuke estaban felices por ellos. Ambos habían extrañado la presencia de Sakura en la mansión Uchiha ya que realmente aborrecían a la pelirroja con lentes Ralph. Inclusive la cabeza del clan Uchiha ya no tenía la cara de estreñido en las cenas familiares.

Porque Sasuke admitió que todavía la amaba en ese parque tan especial para ellos dos. La había llevado con los ojos tapados y después de esa pequeña confesión de adolecente tuvieron un pequeño picnic a las orillas de la pequeña laguna. Como la primera vez que tuvieron una cita y Sasuke intentó ser romántico, pero simplemente le falló porque no era su fuerte.

.

_Lloraba cuando te conocí_

___Lloraba solo por conseguirte_

___Hacer lo que__me haces a mí,_

___Tu amor es dulce_

___Lloraba cuando te conocí_

.

Sí, estaba llorando cuando lo conoció. Porque aquellos niños eran crueles, pero él se convirtió en su príncipe y la salvó. Sí, estaba llorando porque no podía conseguir su amor en un comienzo. Porque no sabía que él sentía lo mismo que ella y no quería que la rechace tan fríamente como lo hacía con las demás chicas de su grado. Sí, su amor es dulce. No dulce como la miel porque su futuro esposo no es exactamente la persona más cariñosa y expresiva de todo el globo terráqueo. Y lo amaba.

Si, lloraba cuando lo conoció.

.

.

.

**Les contare la historia abreviada de cómo termine la segunda y última parte de este fic. Los primeros párrafos me quedaron masomenos porque no tenía mucha inspiración. Los del medio me quedaron aún peores porque mi inspiración estaba en cero... Y cuando llegué al último, me vino la inspiración de no sé dónde y me quedó precioso. Lo se... soy egocentrica xD... Me quedo hermoso! *o***

**Bueno tengo dos anuncios importantes que hacer:**

**1. Para mis seguidoras de BYMYSIDE: ****Si no hay 20 reviews, no hay segunda parte. Pueden comentar las veces que deseen con su cuenta o anonimo, pero necesito esos 20 reviews. Quiero saber que opinan de la historia hasta el momento y sus criticas / sugerencias. Por el momento hay 12 reviews. Faltan 8 :)**

**2. Visiten mi página en FACEBOOK: ****Este es el link: **_ pages/Hatsumi-chan/303506036444836?ref=hl _ **Constantemente estaré haciendo pequeños adelantos de los capitulos, noticias acerca de mis nuevos proyectos, posibles prompts sugeridos por ustedes mis queridas seguidoras, cosas acerca de mi, etc. DENLE LIKE!**


	3. aviso :D

**Holiii :D**

**Lamento asustarlas y hacerles pensar que esto es un capitulo nuevo o algo por el estilo**

**Bueno, el título lo dice todo. Es un aviso!**

**Hice una cuenta en face! Solo para ustedes. Busquenme como **Hatsumi Uchiha

**Encontraran mis actualizaciones, datos curiosos acerca de mi... Mandenme hermosos inbox con confianza! Ya sea para hablar de lo genial que es el SasuSaku o simplemente para filosofar acerca de la vida**

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora... Hablaremos mas seguido por esta famosa red social :)**

**Un abrazooo,**

**Hatsumi**


End file.
